


Lover's Qurrel

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru are fighting. Is it really over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Qurrel

"I am sorry that I am not the woman you want me to be!" yelled Michiru.

"I am sorry that you would rather have a man, not a woman!" Haruka yelled at the other side of the bedroom.

"I knew it!" screamed Michiru tears starting to come down her face. "You are so uncomfortable with the fact that I have only been with men before you. At least I don't flirt with anything I see in a skirt!"

"I can't help it if I am a magnet to beautiful women," she bragged.

Michiru rolls her eyes. "Until those beautiful women realize you are a woman yourself raising a child with another woman, or do you not want any claim to Hotaru either?"

"You keep my firefly out of this!"

"YOUR firefly? She is my child too!"

"You wanted to kill her!"

"Haruka, we both wanted to!"

"Ok, bad example."

"Yeah." Michiru grabbed a pillow and put it on the bed. They have been arguing all morning and she had just gotten around to making it. She looked at the bed. "Who do you think of?

"What do you mean?

"When you are with me in bed who are you thinking of? Usagi? Minako? Some tramp at the race track?"

She chuckled. "What about that guy you stare at when you play with an orchestra?"

"The conductor? I have to look at him! We all have to look at him that is where we get our directions from."

"I don't hear him yelling anything."

"Haruka don't be so dense we watch his hands. Seriously. Being jealous of the conductor..."

"Sorry, I am not sophisticated as you!"

Michru rolls her eyes again. "Well, I am sorry you feel burdened by the red string of fate."

"Ha! Red string of fate! I can break and run off faster than you can tie it back to your finger!"

"So, you want to run off, that is why you are picking a fight. I knew it was another woman!"

"So what if it was?" she smiled. "Would you want to join?"

"Haruka Tenou!"

Haruka laughed. "To prim and proper for that, I guess."

Setsuna was downstairs, thank goodness Hotaru was off with Chibi Usa. She would be heart broken with some of these accusations. She couldn't take anymore. She went upstairs and banged on the door.

"I am done! You can sleep in the guest room! We are over!" Yelled Michiru as she went to unlock the door.

"What is wrong with you two?" Setsuna asked.

"Ask her," said Michiru throwing Haruka's pillow at her.

"I am so glad Hotaru isn't here to hear you two, although you are loud enough I am sure she CAN here you at Usagi's."

"I can't help it if I am too hot for her to handle," Haruka said causing Michiru to roll her eyes yet again.

"This isn't like either of you," said Setsuna

"We outgrew each other, " said Michiru. "Not everyone can be like the princess and prince, content to stay with the same person for two lifetimes."

"I know better," Setsuna said. "You two love each other. Anyone can see it."

"People grow apart, "Haruka said with sad eyes.

"I'll tell you what," said Setsuna. "It's peaceful right now. I will watch Hotaru and you two can take the weekend and spend it in a nice hotel before you do something you regret."

"I don't know," Michiru said slowly sitting on the bed. "I don't feel the love I did for Haruka anymore. I think I was kidding myself."

"Just do it," Setsuna said as she left the room.

"The conductor, really?" Asked Michiru

"Your eyes are only to be on me. Tramps, really? Like I am one to go out with tramps. I've never dated a tramp in my life. Now, exquisite beauties like yourself. "

"And if you are that insecure about me dating men..." Michiru said getting up while Haruka grabbed the suitcases that were already packed.

"I can't believe this plan worked," Haruka said walking closer to her love.

"Setsuna was probably wanting to kill us. I'm sorry for the things that I said."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean them. Now let's go before she changes her mind.


End file.
